


Не такой, как отец

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Элли все время переживает, что Том может вырасти таким же, как и его отец.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Не такой, как отец

Элли лишь вздыхает, глядя на Харди.

— Я все время думаю, — говорит она. — Все время боюсь: а вдруг Том — такой же, как его отец. Вдруг он сделает что-то настолько же плохое, что-то такое же ужасное.

Она отворачивается от него и сквозь слезы в голосе добавляет:

— Я его мать, я должна быть на его стороне, всегда на его стороне. Тем более Том ничего не сделал. Но я смотрю на него, смотрю на Фреда — и все время отчаянно боюсь, что уже слишком поздно. Что все уже пошло не так, и теперь можно только ждать, когда что-нибудь случится.

Харди обнимает ее, прижимает к себе, гладит по волосам.

— Том — хороший мальчик, — и его слова звучат торжественно, как клятва. — Не думаю, что он способен на те же вещи, на какие оказался способен Джо. Он просто еще ребенок. Перед ним весь мир. И у него есть ты. Он справится, я уверен.

Харди обнимает Элли, лишь бы не смотреть ей в глаза. Он говорит искренне, но она способна разглядеть даже самую небольшую заминку.

Он тогда заснул днем на диване после бессонной ночи на работе. Он просто прилег и на минутку закрыл глаза, всего на минуту, но, видимо, тут же уснул. Элли оставалась в участке, поскольку она пришла в офис только с утра.

Он уснул, а когда открыл глаза — резко, будто его что-то разбудило, — то увидел возле дивана Тома. И в его руках был перочинный нож. Хороший ножик, Харди сам его ему привез.

— Это же ты во всем виноват.

И Харди просто кивнул. А потом, подумав, добавил:

— Только в том, что не поймал твоего отца сразу. Что скрывал свою болезнь. Что дал твоей матери увидеть Джо сразу после ареста. Но я никогда не был виноват в том, что он сделал. Потому что он выбрал это сам.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — заявил Том, поднимая нож. — Ты все испортил. Ты здесь, а не папа.

— Я здесь не вместо кого-то, Том. Я здесь сам по себе. И ты тоже. Ударишь?

Том кивает и замахивается.

А потом резко опускает руку вниз.

И Харди осторожно вынимает нож из дрожащих пальцев.

— Убить непросто, малыш, — он слегка приобнимает его, а потом легко встает с дивана, освобождая Тому место. — Полежи-ка пока здесь, дружок. А я поставлю чайник.


End file.
